sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Alana The Lesser Deer Mouse
Name: Alana Dicentra - "I mustn't fear life, it's suppose to be an adventure." Age: 24 Gender: Female Species:'"Lesser" Deer Mouse Height: ''2.75ft '''Weight:' 75.pounds Birth Place: Mobius/Nomad Occupation: Gatherer/Healer Top Speed: High Speed Runner ( 160- Normal, 275-Adrenaline) Special Attacks: None. Abilities & Aptitude: Pro at Dodging attacks, Healing, Health Exchange, insight of the Future, Arial Acrobatics, Rapid Plant Growth, Pole Dance, Mystic Alana, Wicked Alana Hobbies & Talents: ''Drawing, Reading, Exploring, Masseuse, Gardening ''Friends: Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Amy Rivals:' ''Fiona the Fox, Akai Dalia 'Enemies': Robotnik, Scourge the Hedgehog ' 'Gourmet of choice:' Honey Rolls, Grub Worm Dishes/Treats, Fruit Dishes/Treats' ' '''Beverages of choice: Grape Fruit, Cranberry, Water ''Favorite color(s): ''Red, Black, Pink, Blue, Green ''Fears: ''Guns, Robots, Isolation, Confine Spaces '' ''Strengths: Hospitable, Hard-Working, Patient, Understanding, Faithful, Hopeful, Carefree ''Weakness: ''Passive, Self-Doubtful, Socially Awkward, Timid, Overly-Selfless, Naive '''Miscellaneous trivia: Alana is in love with Sonic, but also with Shadow in an open relationship. She understands that they're both free spirited individuals and so for the good of all three not let each other be tied down to the title/rules of Boy/Girlfriend-Co'' uple. Alana first Meets Shadow in a small valley and...''http://zulema.deviantart.com/art/Look-in-my-eyes-451471491 She then meets Sonic while being captured by Robotnik and they both make a jail brake. '' Personality:' '' ''Positive features: Friendly, Goofy, Mindful, Carefree Negative features: Quiet, Passive, Over-selfless, Self-Doubtful, Naive '' ''Strong points: Hardworking, Understanding, Hospitable '' ''Weaknesses : Socially Awkward, Technology Challenge '''Items & Weapons: Smoke Bombs, Stink Bombs, Flash Bombs'' 'Theme song:' I Can't Take It In - Imogen Heap Do Or Die theme: '''What If the Storm Ends? - Snow Patrol 'Back Story:'''' Alana comes from a Herd of Polygamy Lesser Deer Mice "1 female 2 males usually", where the Fathers are call Kings and The Mothers are call Queens of life, the children Prince/Princesses of life, only through birthing/adopting children or an extreme act of self sacrifice does one get call King/Queen. The area they live in is lush in full of life thanks to there abilities to rapidly grow plants. But the cost of paradise brings in predictors, and the deer mice herd/s are there few/only food source. The predators however have an understanding that if all the Deer Mice are gone that the land would be at risk to becoming a wasteland again. So both sides live in with each other respectively. But the balance has been broken as these strange/powerful robots drive out the predictors and start to capture all the Deer Mice. Alana, her Mother "Kirin" and a few others where able to escape, but only with the help and sacrifice of Alana's outlasted Older Brother "Quartz" where they able to escape. Kirin encouraged Alana to go and find help in the far away city, knowing that Alana knows nothing of the world Kirin hopes that it's a lot safer then where they where now. So with a heartfelt goodbye reluctantly returns to help the injured and let her now only child go. Gallery Category:Mobians Category:Females Category:Good Category:Deer Mice